Shire of Colac Otway
| area = 3433 | est = 1994 | gazetted = 23 September 1994 | mayor = Cr Lyn Russell | seat = Colac | region = Barwon South West | logo = | url = http://www.colacotway.vic.gov.au/ | stategov = Polwarth | fedgov = Corangamite | near-nw = Corangamite | near-n = Golden Plains | near-ne = Golden Plains | near-w = Corangamite | near-e = Surf Coast | near-sw = Southern Ocean | near-s = Southern Ocean | near-se = Southern Ocean }} The Shire of Colac Otway is a local government area in the Barwon South West region of Victoria, Australia, located in the south-western part of the state. It covers an area of and, at the 2011 Census, had a population of 20,345. It includes the towns of Apollo Bay, Beeac, Beech Forest, Birregurra, Colac, Cressy, Forrest, Johanna, Kennett River, Lavers Hill, Warrion and Wye River. It was formed in 1994 from the amalgamation of the City of Colac, Shire of Colac, Shire of Otway and part of the Shire of Heytesbury. The Shire is governed and administered by the Colac Otway Shire Council; its seat of local government and administrative centre is located at the council headquarters in Colac, it also has a service centre located in Apollo Bay. The Shire is named after the combination of the names for the former City of Colac, and Shires of Colac and Otway, of which the majority of the LGA was formed from. The name Colac is used for both the main urban settlement and the lake, Lake Colac, which are located in the north-centre of the LGA. Colac is also the most populous urban centre in the LGA with a population of 11,415. The name Otways is used for the major geographical features located in the south of the LGA, which are The Otways and Cape Otway. Council Current composition The council is composed of seven councillors elected to represent an unsubdivided municipality. Former Wards (1996–2008) *Colac – had three councillors *Murray – had one councillor *Otway – had one councillor *Warrion – had one councillor Administration and governance The council meets in the council chambers at the council headquarters in the Colac Municipal Offices, which is also the location of the council's administrative activities. It also provides customer services at both its administrative centre in Colac, and its service centre in Apollo Bay. Localities Localities which encompass the Shire of Colac Otway include: * Aire Valley * Alvie * Apollo Bay * Balintore * Barongarook * Barongarook West * Barramunga * Barunah Plains * Barwon Downs * Beeac * Beech Forest * Birregurra (shared with Surf Coast) * Bungador * Cape Otway * Carlisle River (shared with Corangamite) * Carpendeit (shared with Corangamite) * Chapple Vale (shared with Corangamite) * Colac * Colac East * Colac West * Coragulac * Cororooke * Corunnun * Cressy (shared with Golden Plains and Corangamite) * Cundare * Cundare North (shared with Corangamite) * Dreeite * Dreeite South * Elliminyt * Eurack * Ferguson * Forrest * Gellibrand * Gellibrand Lower (shared with Corangamite) * Gerangamete * Glenaire * Grey River * Hordern Vale * Irrewarra * Irrewillipe * Irrewillipe East * Jancourt East (shared with Corangamite) * Johanna * Kawarren * Kennett River * Larpent * Lavers Hill * Marengo * Mount Sabine * Murroon * Nalangil * Ombersley (shared with Surf Coast) * Ondit * Pennyroyal (shared with Surf Coast) * Petticoat Creek * Pirron Yallock (shared with Corangamite) * Separation Creek * Skenes Creek * Skenes Creek North * Simpson (shared with Corangamite) * Stonyford (shared with Corangamite) * Sugarloaf * Swan Marsh * Tanybryn * Warncoort * Warrion * Weeaproinah * Weering * Whoorel * Winchelsea (shared with Surf Coast) * Wingeel (shared with Golden Plains) * Wongarra * Wool Wool * Wye River * Wyelangta * Yeo * Yeodene * Yuulong References External links *Colac Otway Shire Council official website *Colac Otway Web – Regional Web Site *Metlink local public transport map *Link to Land Victoria interactive maps Category:Local government areas of Victoria (Australia) Category:Colac, Victoria Category:Otway Ranges Colac Otway